Something Different
by MissElly005
Summary: Rosemary Laroche has been to a MILLION magical schools! Okay, well not a million. But she has been to two and is just starting her third. The thing is, she just doesn't fit in. That's the nice way of putting it but no need to get into that because this is a new beginning! As a 5th year transfer student, kinda weird, what could possibly go wrong? She might even make a few friends.
1. Chapter 1

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just isn't working out for Rosemary Laroche, then again Durmstrang Institute did not work out either and don't even get her started on all the muggle schools she attended before she turned eleven. In truth maybe it was her parents fault, they were the ones always all too willing to do whatever it took to help Rosemary find her way. So really, totally their fault. At least that is what she told herself when she was feeling frustrated. Maybe it was the way she just couldn't stay in one place very long, always wanting something new and different. Obviously that must be it! Rosemary was a free spirit, going where ever the wind blew her. At least that is what she told herself when she was feeling adventurous. Perhaps the reason was actually because her destiny was bigger than she could have ever imagined! That her fate was something big and important and truly brilliant. Her moving schools, homes, and countries was because she was heading closer and closer to her epic destiny of curing a disease! Or it was to end world hunger or - or it was that somehow she was meant to become a great ruler! Well… maybe not that extreme, even Rosemary wasn't that crazy to think all of that.

That right there though, that was part of it. Rosemary was _that_ crazy. That's what people always thought of her anyway, even though in truth she wasn't _that_ crazy. She was just different. Different from everyone, that's what she felt like. Never quite fitting in.

At Juncston Primary in northern France, she was the little kid that would always be just a little too excited to go outside and play. Then at Heirshire School for Girls in the Netherlands, she was the girl who spent most of her time with her nose in a book but when she did speak nothing ever came out the way it should have, always accidentally insulting someone. When it finally came time to go to a magical school, her parents decided it might be best if she was sent to Durmstrang Institute. After all it was where both her grandparents on her father's side attended school and they turned out to be great people so how bad could it go?

Very bad. That's how bad. Want better detail on how bad? Like swimming in the ocean and suddenly being surrounded by monstrous sharks and an acid leaking squid bad. Think about it, _acid leaking squid_. It's pretty horrific in Rosemary's mind, can't get much worse than that. Well guess what! The world can always make things more uncomfortable then acid leaking squid as Rosemary later found out when she went to attend Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now hear Rosemary out, Americans can be cool. But in her mind she just could not get over their weird and strange traditions! Flags everywhere! It's like they were back in the World Wars with the amount of patriotism there was. Always chanting "U-S-A, U-S-A" at every quidditch match, Rosemary thought is was the houses Thunderbird and Wampus battling it out? How did America get a part of this? Rosemary is glad they like their country but it is very easy to become the outcast when you do not own at least two shirts with the flag on it. But patriotism aside there was another thing she could just not get over. Peanut butter. Like ew.

Okay, okay it was more than just patriotism and peanut butter but no need to go into that now, after all Rosemary was starting over. Today would be the start of her new beginning in a long line of new beginnings so who knew, she thought, maybe this would be the last of the new beginnings. Staying positive! At least that is what Rosemary told herself when she took those long strides straight into the wall at Kings Cross Station finally reaching Platform 9 3/4 with her parent's right behind her.

A new beginning, this is it.

* * *

 _A/N - It's a start! And a very short start because it is basically a prologue, in fact it_ is _a prologue! Now now I know made fun of Americans but that's okay because I myself am a full-blooded, patriotic, flag t-shirt wearer, U-S-A chanter American. So I made fun of myself._

 _I hope anyone who reads this enjoyed it and if you would like to give me feedback that would be greatly appreciated. I know Rosemary hasn't revealed much about herself yet but all in due time, all in due time._


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright dear, you all set?" Rosemary's father asked her with a warm smile. They had just finished dropping off her trunk and other luggage she packed up.

"Well I better be, no turning back now," Rosemary gave the most convincing giggle/out of breath laugh she could muster which wasn't much but it was enough to be passable for her parents.

"Now remember to write to us!" Her mother shrieked pushing Rosemary's father out of the way and engulfing her in this hug that could quite possibly only be tighter and more constraining if the world suddenly collapsed on itself crushing them. "I want a letter at least every day!"

Gasping for breath and hardly able to move Rosemary replied "Every day? AH - Well - uh - We'll see."

Mr. Laroche tapped his wife on the shoulder as a little reminder that she shouldn't smother their daughter right before she starts her new adventure. Rosemary's mother let go and cupped her daughters face in her hands. Her face broke into a smile filled with assurance and a just a tad of hysterical-ness. "You are going to do great my little rose bud don't you worry your sweet little smushy head."

Rosemary frowned. Her mother was crazy, maybe that's where she got it from.

"I'm not worried at all mom," Rosemary was pleased with her most often lie she has ever said. Of course she was worried! How could she not be? Hello? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only one of the best schools ever but you know, no big deal. "It's only my seventh school I've ever been to, so what could be new about going to a new school?" Rosemary coolly tried to play it off that she was indeed confident. Taking one of her parent's hands each and turning to her mother she could see that once again her mother was completely oblivious just like always believing every word Rosemary said. Her father on the other hand was not so easily convinced and Rosemary could tell that when she looked up at his long face. He had on his "I know you are lying through your teeth but if you want me to believe that then I guess I will go along with it" smile. All too knowing.

She wrapped both her parents into a hug, resting her head nicely on her mothers. They gave their drowned out goodbyes as the train blew its horn letting everyone know it was time for the final boarding. Rosemary started her way following the flock of students to the train and waiting in turn to step onto the train. Just as she made her way into the train she turned to look out the window to give her parents one last wave. There her father was, ever strong and sturdy. Good thing too because her mother looked like a wreck waving frantically at her only child.

It didn't last long though as other students pushed their way onto the train, forcing Rosemary to make her way further and further down the hall in search of an empty compartment. Rosemary gave out a sigh of relief when she finally did find one unoccupied. She went ahead and placed her bag on top of the shelf and with a plop fell against the bench across from it. Pushing her dark hair out of her face she leaned on the wall looking out the window as the train started to leave the station.

"Not too bad," Rosemary thought to herself. At least it was a decent start, she didn't have to sit in a compartment with a bunch of first years or annoying chirpy people or even people that didn't want talk to her. Not too bad indeed. Then again it might have been a good idea to sit with someone, make an acquaintance and such. Rosemary used the word acquaintance because "friend" was too big of a commitment. Then again, she hadn't really had a friend in years because well, nobody else thought of her as their friend. Nobody else at her other school thought of her at all really, except when she did or said something weird. Which let's face it, was probably more often than it should have been. Rosemary shook her head. No time to think of the past now. The future was ahead of her! New beginnings!

It wasn't long before Rosemary could hear students in the halls yelling out to each other as they hadn't seen each other all summer. She could hear the laughs and squeals of excitement and footsteps as old friends were reuniting with each other. Rosemary listened to all of it, almost enjoying the moments vicariously through the other students. Her gaze fell to the floor unfocused and the right side of her mouth upturned in a small half smile as the train picked up speed.

The door to the compartment quickly swung open causing Rosemary to jump and snatch her head to the door. Rosemary stared blankly at the other student as the girl in the doorway did the same to her.

"Um…" Was all Rosemary was able to get out. Thankfully the other girl decided to take charge of the conversation.

"Have you seen a set of twins?" The girl questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't - I don't think so, maybe?" Rosemary stammered. Had she seen twins? It was likely, after all there were so many people on the train. The girl with her hands on her hips shook her head to the side to sweep her brown hair out of her face.

"The Weasley twins set a stink bomb off in my friends and I's compartment."

Rosemary have a short chuckle but stopped quickly when the other girl shot her an annoyed look. "That must have been unfortunate. Although I don't know any Wesley twins." Stink bombs, not the most sophisticated prank, they must be armatures. Although Rosemary set one off in her parents room once. That was before she became more resourceful though and she wasn't the most creative then either. After all at the time she was twelve.

"Yeah well they are stupidly tall and have ginger hair," That didn't give Rosemary much to go off of. "Oh and it's _Weasley_ , like Weasel but not completely. I wouldn't want you calling them the other name and then you'd be their next target of their pranks."

Rosemary took note giving a nod.

"I don't actually recognize you."

"Oh yeah that's -"

"What year are you in?" The girl didn't let her finish.

"I'm a 5th year but you don't kno-"

"A 5th year? I thought I've seen most 5th years," She mumbled to herself still cutting Rosemary off. "What house are you in?"

"I'm new, a transfer," Rosemary spat out trying to be fast before the other girl spoke again.

"Oh!" The other dropped her arms to her sides seeming very surprised. "I didn't know Hogwarts accepted transfers."

Oh good, Rosemary thought, she was the weird one out even more than just being new. Not only was she new but there was never anyone else new except for the first years obviously. Her optimism dimmed just slightly. Katie seemed to pick up on this because she took two steps into the compartment and sat down across from Rosemary.

"My name is Katie Bell, I'm a 5th year," Katie gave a small half smile and held out her hand which Rosemary took.

"I'm Rosemary Laroche, 5th year," Releasing the other girls hand it was then that she remembered she had already told Katie that she was a 5th year. Oh well, maybe she wouldn't notice. Before Katie could mention that Rosemary already said that, Rosemary jumped to continue the conversation. "So what house are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor. The best house in my opinion," the brunet girl giggled quietly sitting back into the bench. "So where are you transferring from? Oh and what is that accent that you have, I can't quite place it?"

"Oh well I did my 2nd through 4th year at Ilvermorny School in America," Rosemary fidgeted with her hands on her lap hoping that Katie wouldn't want to know all about why she exactly left Ilvermorny and is now attending Hogwarts. They _really_ did not need to get into all of that. "And my accent, well I grew up in northern France for a while but then my family moved to the Netherlands. So some say it's a mix between those. Although having lived in America for the past three years I'm sure the way I talk has gone completely bonkers and doesn't sound much like anything in particular anymore. Might sound a little like wanderer now days."

"Right…" Katie said, clearly Rosemary over explained. "Well that's very interesting!"

The two girls sat there for a moment. "Yeah I suppose," Rosemary laughed awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I better get going, I think we might be getting close. I need to find my friends and get changed into robes," Katie stood walking to the door sliding it open. Turning around she gave Rosemary a friendly smile, "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah definitely and good luck finding the twins that pranked you and your friends. You should stick it to them good," Rosemary smiled. The other girl smiled back and then went off down the hall.

Not too bad of a first interaction with another student if Rosemary did say so herself. I mean sure, it could have possibly gone a little bit smoother but at least it didn't end badly necessarily.

Looking out the window it was gloomy and raining, typical England, thought Rosemary. She better get used to the clouds after all that's pretty much how things went around here. But for some reason the train stopped all of a sudden causing Rosemary to jerk back into her seat and the lights flickered out.

Rosemary stood up and went over to the door leaning out just enough to take a look. It was clear that many of the other students had the same idea when she went to turn to look the other way she saw the boy looking out in the car next to her.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Rosemary whispered to herself but before she could get a good look the train jerked again throwing her onto the bench with a yelp and the door slamming shut behind her. What in the world was going on?

Rosemary didn't get up again to see what was going on, something felt off. There was a cracking sound to her left, she quickly turned to the window to see that it was freezing, frost and ice were starting to cover it. That's not normal, not for this time of year. She thought, ugh way to state the obvious. Were there professors on board or anything? Surely there must be someone to tell us what to do and to figure out what in the world is going on. Rosemary suddenly became aware that she could see her breathe. Boy it was definitely getting cold. That's when she heard something outside the door. Looking over to see what it was she almost missed it. But she did see the end of a black mass moving down the hall. Even though it was just for a second it looked smooth and ghost like almost with the way it flowed.

Shivers went up her neck standing her hair on end. Okay so maybe Hogwarts wasn't it was all it was cracked up to be. She's not even there for a full twelve hours and this is going on! Whatever this even is! Her breathing became heavy and too labored, the cold causing her body to tremble but she still had some control, moving to grab her wand out of the pocket in her jacket. Suddenly she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, was that a light? Snapping her head back to the hallway there was the light! She sat there wide eyed and mouth hanging open until the light vanished. She still sat there wide eyed and mouth hanging open even after the light was gone. Wand in hand pointed to the door.

"What the actual bloody hell is going on here?" She outright stated to no one. Of course she was alone right now, it would be all too easy if there was another student in there with her so maybe they could be confused together and a little scared, but just a little… sort of.

The air slowly returned to its normal temperature. Listening intently to try to hear if any of the other students were leaving their rooms but she didn't hear anything. It was silent with the train completely still.

"Did I die? How could I have possibly died?" Rosemary thought.

Sitting there was still nothing.

"Maybe we all died. The train crashed and the cold was us dying?" Starting to hyperventilate she took to her feet and slowly approached the door but was careful not to touch it, as if for some reason touching it would do something to her.

But there was a deep voice and a man came out of the room next to hers startling Rosemary and causing her to fling herself back into the bench. Trying to regain some sense of self composure she watched as the man strode down the hall.

Not daring to move again in case something else would happen, Rosemary listened as there was more voices as it seemed the other students had regained themselves as well. It wasn't long after that the train started moving again. Thank Merlin.

Hoping as hard as she could that they would get to Hogwarts soon, she went to put on her robes. This was starting out even more bizarre then Durmstrang did which is saying quite a bit. Things went pretty weirdly awful with the acid leaking squid there. Hogwarts better not have any of those lurking in any bodies of water nearby.

* * *

 _A/N - I hope you enjoyed reading this! I was able to write it earlier then I expected but that isn't a bad thing. Feedback is always welcomed. And thank you to my one reviewer!_


End file.
